Chairs often include a base that supports a seat. The base may also support a backrest in some chair designs. The backrest may recline. Examples of such chair designs may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,060.
Some chairs are configured as a tablet chair. Such chairs often include a base that supports both a seat and a tablet. The tablet may be a planar surface that is supported in front of and above a seat so that a person sitting in the seat of the chair may read a document on the tablet, use a device on the tablet, write notes on paper supported by the tablet or perform other types of work on the tablet. Examples of tablet chair designs may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,059,670, 6,102,475, 5,931,528, 4,529,247, 4,203,624, 3,467,432, 3,156,498, 3,020,086, 1,691,053, 719,338, 411,553, D589,725, D505,022, D170,331, and D170,005 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0230914.
Typically, tablet chair designs fail to permit a user to have multiple different seating options. For example, such chairs are usually designed to require a user to sit facing forwardly by facing the desk or tablet of the chair. Prolonged sitting in such an arrangement, however, may be uncomfortable or undesirable to a user. We have determined that a new chair design is needed that may permit a user to sit in a chair multiple ways so that the chair may be more easily and acceptably used in various different settings and permit multiple different organizational arrangements for purposes of collaboration, participating in meetings, or otherwise performing work.